A Bedtime Story
by Quitting Time
Summary: A one off Sequel to my previous story. "You Promised me Forever". Here, Jade tell's the story of how her and Tori fell in love to her daughters. But in fairy tale form. A Jori Story.


**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**A Bedtime Story**

**Chapter 1**

**Authors Note: This is a one off sequel to "You Promised me Forever". It takes place 4 years after the end of the story. Twins, Olivia and Grace are now 4 years old. Tori and Jade since have had a 3****rd**** child whom they named Sophia. Jade gave birth to Sophia. She looks very much like Jade but seems to have Tori's personality. She is two and a half.**

**No One's POV**

Jade glanced at the clock, it was 7:20 in the evening. "Time for bed, girls." She announced to her three daughters who were all parked on the floor in front of the TV. Eyes glued on A.N.T. Farm on Disney.

The three didn't even move or act like they heard her at all. As Jade picked up the remote to turn off the TV she had a thought. "Why on Disney channel show's do they always have a character that is so stupid, you would swear they have severe mental retardation. Not simply dim or goofy, just very developmentally disabled." It was very annoying. Jade found the shows on Nick to be much better anyway.

"Aww…Mama Jade we were watching that." Protested Olivia, As Jade turned off the TV.

"So. It's time for bed." Jade said.

"Where's mama Tori? I want her to put us to bed." Said Grace.

"Since she got that record deal, she's been doing some recording. She'll be home soon. If you three are good, I'll tell you a story."

Olivia jumped up and down."A princes story?"

"Only if you three goons are upstairs in less than 3 minutes." Jade said as she scooped up Sophia, carrying her to the stairs.

Olivia and Grace took off and flew up the stairs, almost tripping each other in the process.

"You want to hear a story Sophia?" Jade said, to her look a like daughter.

Sophia smiled and clapped her hands. "Story, yeah."

A short while later all three girls were read for bed. The twins shared a room, with Sophia having her room next door.

"OK, Olivia and Grace, Get in your beds. Sophia you can sit on the bean bag chair."

"What kind of story Mama, you said a princess story?" Asked Olivia.

Jade sad in a chair facing all three girls. "Grace you asked how me and Mama Tori met, yesterday. I'll tell you a princess story instead. Now be quiet and listen.

"Once upon a time, a few years ago in a kingdom not too far away there was an evil queen. She had black hair, blue green eyes and was very beautiful and always wore her favorite color black. Her name was Jaydeithia. We'll call queen or J for short. One day a beautiful princess came to the kingdom. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, wore white and was very beautiful. All the other princes and people in the kingdom loved her. Her name was Torethia. We'll call her T or Princess for short."

By now all three girls were listening intently.

"Queen J was jealous of Princess T's beauty and popularity. On the first day in the kingdom, T spilled coffee on King Beckman and made the queen mad, by rubbing him. J thought T was trying to steal the king away from her."

"What did the queen do?" Asked Grace.

"Poured coffee over T's head." Answered Jade.

"As time went on the queen was mean to the princess. She didn't like the fact that the princess was so nice and popular and beautiful. They paid attention to the princess and not her. The queen was unhappy.

"What did the mean queen do?" asked Olivia.

"Well she sent magical flowers to the princess, to try and make her sick. When the princess put on a dance, the queen sent a giant magical baby to try and ruin the prome. But no matter what the queen did, the princess never got mad. The princess always tried to be the queen's friend. T helped the Queen put on a play, for the queens father."

"Yeah, queen." Said Sophia.

"That's my girl." Smirked Jade.

"Well one day the queen was eating with the princess and her friends, when she noticed something funny. The princess, who was always happy, was only pretending to be happy. In fact the queen realized that the princess was actually very sad."

All three little girls frowned.

"The queen huffed in annoyance. Only I can make the princess sad, I need to find out who dared make the princess sad said the queen. So the queen got on her horse and began to ask people in the kingdom what had happened to the princess. You see, only the queen figured out that the princess was really sad. Well one day she found out the truth." Jade paused for dramatic effect.

"She found out that Princess T had been placed under a curse, by an evil wizard named Sleinad. He was the meanest, nastiest, ugliest person in the kingdom. He was even mean to kitties. Much more mean than the evil queen."

"That's naughty." Barked Sophia.

"What was the curse?" asked Grace.

"Well, Sleinad put a curse on the princess, that made her dance for the evil wizard and his evil assistant. The princess only wanted to dance for someone she truly loved. It made her very sad to be forced to dance for a mean person. Forcing someone to dance was an act so evil, not even the queen would dream of doing that to someone. So the queen whisked the princes away and asked her."

"Why does Sleinad make you dance, how has he cursed you?"

"The princess said, he captured my reflection in an enchanted mirror. I'm lost without my reflection. He'll harm it, if I don't dance for him. The queen grew angry at Sleinad, for making the beautiful princess dance. The queen took her to the kights of the kingdom. So they could go and arrest Sleinad and get back the reflection. At the same time. The queen went to Sleinad and said, if you harm the princess or her reflection than I'll feed you to my dragon."

"What color is the dragon?" asked Olivia.

"It's black. It doesn't breath fire, it spits out acid."

"The knights captured Sleinad and put him in the deepest dungeon in the kingdom. They also got back the princess reflection. So she didn't have to dance with him anymore. The queen felt bad for everything the princess had been through and gradually they became very close to each other. Even better than best friends. But soon it was the queens turn to be sad. Her grandfather died and she was sad. The king tried to comfort the queen but it didn't work. She was no longer in love with the king. The queen knew there would be only one person in the kingdom who could make her happy again. The person she had begun to fall in love with."

"Is it the princess?" giggled Grace.

"As a matter of fact it was. The princess's beauty and kindness had melted the queens frozen heart. Even better, the princess had fall in love with the queen. So the queen ran to the princes and said. Only you can make me happy for you have melted my frozen heart. The princess smiled and said You save me from Sleinad and at the same time captured my heart. So the queen and princess, declared their love for each other. Saying they would always be together. Now the princess only dances for the queen, the person she truly loves. Which makes both the princess and queen very happy. "

"Yay" all three girls said at once.

"Is that the end?" Asked Olivia.

"Well there is more if you want to hear it." Jade said.

All three girls nodded.

Jade began to speak again. "Well the princess told her parents, she and the queen were going to be together. They were happy. The queen was scared about telling her mother. You see, the queen and her mother never got along. The queen was scared of what her mother would say. Well the queen told her mother, who became sad. The queen thought her mother didn't approve and grew angry."

"Why was the queen's mom so sad?" asked Sophia..

"Well the queens mother who well call Loralai, told her own sad story. She said, I had my own princess once and we were in love. But one day a mean red dragon carried off my princess Lisana, and I never saw her again. Loralai said, I was sad because you have your princess and I don't have mine."

"Awww…that's sad." Said Grace and Olivia in unison.

"Well Queen T wanted to get on her horse, charge into the dragons cave and take back the long lost princess. Princess T was not sure if that was a good idea so the queen and princess quarreled. Wanting to make the queen and the queen's mother happy, Princess T decided to do something. She, instead of charging into the dragons cave she snuck into it quietly. Being careful not to wake the sleeping dragon. Had the queen charged in there, the dragon would have awoke and breathed fire. So the princess snuck in and stole the princess Lisana from the nasty dragon."

"yay" said Sophia

"The next day, Loralai and Princess Lisana were brought back together again. They were happy and said they would always be together. And in a side note, the old king Beckman fell in love with Princess Lisana's daughter Mandia. They lived happily ever after.

"Well Every one was happy. But the queen went off to fight a war and was away from her princess, for a long time. The princess became very sad and missed her queen. But eventually the queen realized that princess was more important than any war, so she came back to her princess."

"Did the princess dance for the queen?" Asked Grace.

Jade nodded. "Yes."

"Well when the princess had her queen back, they went away on a journey to a far off kingdom of Las Vegas. There the princess said to her queen"

" Marry me Queen J, so I can be your queen and we can be together always."

Overjoyed, Queen J married Princess T and ever after Princes T, was known as Queen T."

"Did they live happily ever after?" Asked Olivia.

"Queen T and Queen J moved into their own castle and had 3 little princess daughters themselves. They live not too far from here, are very happy together and they always will be."

"The End." Jade said as she stood up.

"I love that story." Said Grace.

"Me too." Said Sophia.

"Can we see them sometime? Queen T and Queen J?" asked Olivia.

"You will. Now Grace and Olivia, go to sleep." Said Jade, as she picked up sophia and turned off the light.

"Good night mommy" Said Grace and Olivia.

"Night girls."

Jade took Sophia who was getting sleepy and placed her in her crib. Sophia drifted to sleep almost instantly.

As Jade left the room, she saw Tori smiling and standing in the hallway.

"How is my queen tonight?" Said Tori playfully, with a proper bow.

Jade smirked. "Fine. How much did you hear?"

"Almost all of it. It was such a wonderful story. I could think of interrupting it."

"I'm glad you liked it." Jade said, as she slid her arms around the Latina.

Tori kissed Jade quickly. "Tell you what Queen J. You go into the royal bedroom and get undressed and after I kiss the girls goodnight. I'll dance for you." Said Tori softly.

"For me." Jade said as smile grew on her face.

Tori gazed lovingly into her mates eyes. "Only for my beautiful Queen J. I love you."

"I love you too Queen T."

**Just had a thought for a one off sequel. I thought, how would Jade or Tori tell their three daughters the story of how they met. Then I came up with the idea of Jade telling the story in fairy tale form.**

**How's that for fluffy?**

**In case you didn't figure it out Sleinad is daniels, spelled backward's**


End file.
